


Desert's Edge

by Ellinor



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hallucinations, Krokotopia, Murder, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Wizard101 - Freeform, my blog is save-the-spiral on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: A second person drabble about a headcanon I have about people jumping from the edges of the worlds in the Wizard101 universe, as well as people being pushed from them.





	Desert's Edge

Your hand slides easily through the soft Krokotopian sand, and you pick some up in a fist. Your arm shakes when you bring that fist towards the edge, dislodging some sand that had gathered in the small creases of your hand, but nonetheless you turn your fist over. 

You can see your fingers, a few of them almost crooked, a result of stronger hands than yours. Slowly, you relax your fist, flattening your hand, and the sand slides through the spaces between your fingers, some of it catching in a chilling breeze that rattles your bones, sets your teeth on edge. 

Sighing, you swing your feet back and forth, like you used to on swing sets when you were a child and when you lived on Earth. Your feet are dangling off the edge, tempting an unknown void, like a foolish wizard dipping a bare foot into a pool infested by storm sharks, the crackling electricity in the water never once a proper warning.

Your gaze blurs slightly as you stare at the horizon. The moon is long gone, you had watched it rise, and it has been hours since then. The stars are fading, but you can’t remember constellations anymore, so it doesn’t matter.

Another gust of freezing wind passes, and almost pushes you. You don’t know why your hands grip the edge so desperately, enough to make your joints creak and your knuckles whiten.

You begin swinging your feet again, more insistently this time. Your breathing shallows as you begin to hallucinate, something so commonplace now you barely recognize the slip into a world both old and new.

The creaking of old metal fills your ears now. There is sawdust beneath you, and your heart beats rapidly in your chest as you can’t help but laugh, your hands clutching metal chains that pinch at your soft fingers. Strong, warm hands push at your back and you grin, a thank you at your lips until the hands shove you-

And now you are plummeting through the sky, your eyes still distant and listless as your hands are dragged to reach upwards, your legs doing the same, but not as drastically. 

You watch the rising sun now, and it sears your eyes as you continue to fall and fall and fall into the unforgiving void.

You can’t help but smirk crookedly as you keep falling.

And you never ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm save-the-spiral on Tumblr, and I'm cross-posting here for an easier way to access all of my written work, but I don't have many of my drabbles/fics on here, it's mostly on my blog under my Writing tag.


End file.
